


Leave This Heart of Clay

by hiddles_ass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergance, Dean Misses Castiel, Destiel Angst, Drabble, Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Purgatory, blah, help me pls, i was trying to write a cute valentines fic and this is what came out, past relationship, suffer w me please, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9757223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddles_ass/pseuds/hiddles_ass
Summary: Some angsty stuff from purgatory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from the lyrics to "Bad" by U2.

When Dean had finally found Castiel in purgatory, he felt a rush of happiness and relief that he hadn’t experienced since before Mary died. His best friend’s face, however grimy and unshaved it might have been, was just as beautiful as the day he first saw it in that barn.

  
When Cas ordered him to stay far away, that feeling shattered into a million pieces. It sucked the breath out of his very soul to see his strong, confident angel in such a deep state of despair. After all they’d been through, did he really not believe that they could make it out of there together? They’d defeated the Leviathan once already. Could they not escape again?

  
When Cas pulled him close in front of the portal, Leviathan closing in on all sides, and kissed him, Dean felt heaven, if only for a second. Then, he was through the portal and Cas was gone. Benny left to continue his own life and Dean was alone.

And then, after Sam had left him, too, Dean sat alone in a run-down motel room, thinking of purgatory and wishing for Cas. He would give anything for Cas’s lips on his own just one more time, for Cas’s deep voice whispering “I love you” in the dead of night as his rough hands slipped beneath Dean’s shirt. Cas, eternal and beautiful, holding Dean in his strong arms as he slept.

  
“Cas,” Dean prayed, voice cracking in desperation. “Cas… I need you. I love you. Please come back home. Please come back to me.” A tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it away with the edge of his sleeve as he heard a familiar knock on the door.

Sam.


End file.
